The ABC's of Finn and Rachel
by KhCcGlee
Summary: The alphabet in the style of Finchel


Unfortunately, I don't own it.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

A is for animal sweaters. It's something Finn loves the most about Rachel. Her style is weird to everyone else but to him. It's because it's a part of who she is and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

B is for bowling. Although Finn was still dating Quinn at the time, he let himself pretend he wasn't while bowling with Rachel. The pink bowling ball to the kiss at the end of the night, just proved to Finn that if Quinn wasn't pregnant, he would surely be dating Rachel.

C is for cheerios. No matter what, a cheerio always seems to get in the way of their relationship. But somehow, Finn always comes back to Rachel in the end, proving that Rachel is better than pretty popular cheerleaders.

D is for dads. Rachel having two, and Finn having zero, just makes them more of a perfect fit. Apart, their odd, but when their together, they are all balanced out. It's just another way that Finn and Rachel fit perfectly together.

E is for elope. Rachel was sure Finn hadn't heard her suggestion to elope while practicing her lines in the glee room. Her opinion was changed when he was over her house one day. Rachel was lying on her bed when she got an idea. "Finn, want to know what were going to do today?" she asked, excited about the plans she had made in her head. "Elope?" Finn asked and burst out laughing. He had never seen her face so red.

F is for Faithfully. It was the song they sang at Regional's. Not only was their performance wonderful and full of love, but what had happened mere seconds before their performance was too. "Break a leg." She said with a small smile. "I love you." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

G is for gold stars. Whenever Finn sees a gold star, he is instantly reminded of her. That's something he loves about her. Finn always puts a sheet of gold star stickers inside the card of any present he gives her. That way, she never runs out of them and she can put them where ever she pleases. This insures that the world will never run out of Rachel in a way.

H is for home made calendars. She was so proud of the two matching calendars as she carried them into school that day. 'This way Finn never has an excuse for forgetting about our dates and we can spend more time together!' she thought. When they broke up, the calendar still hung in his locker as a reminder of what he lost and what he loved. After Regionals, the crazy calendars were returned and had the majority of the days circled for dates.

I is for intimate problems. Such a small problem causes such a big mess. If Finn didn't 'arrive early' he would never have run out on Rachel in the auditorium. Quinn also wouldn't have had anything to conjure up a crazy theory with to make Finn a dad. It's a good thing that Rachel was so understanding when Finn told her of his problem and helped him to get over it.

J is for Jesse. Jesse and Rachel are a perfect fit. Both stars, soon to be on Broadway, high maintenance, and conceited, but it turns out that Rachel never wanted perfect. She just wanted Finn. Although half the time they were together, Finn wanted to punch his face in, Jesse was a necessary part in Rachel and Finn's epic love tale. And without the convenient name of Jesse, 'Jessie's Girl' could have never been possible!

K is for kisses. Finn had always thought he was in love with Quinn, and the kisses they shared were great. That was until he fell in love with Rachel and experienced what it really felt like to be in love and kiss the person you were in love with.

L is for laryngitis. Rachel getting laryngitis was a great thing. She realized in the doctors' office that Finn really does care for her and wouldn't screw it up if she gave him another chance. That night she had free time, due to not being able to post a MySpace video, so she lay on her bed and just thought. There was one thing that kept running through her mind and it was when Finn had said "When are you going to realize that he's not into you like I am?" Maybe good things do come out of bad things.

M is for MySpace videos. When Rachel was with Jesse, Finn would watch all of her videos just to see her. When they were together he would still watch her videos, but this time he would lie on her bed and watch her as she serenaded the video camera. If she begged him, he would even sing with her, muttering "People do crazy things when there in love." Under his breath.

N is for New Directions. This glee club forced Finn and Rachel to meet. Even if Finn was forced on fake drug charges and Rachel stormed out every rehearsal, they ended up loving glee club. Without it, Finn and Quinn would be together, Mr. Schue would be an accountant, and Rachel would still be a lonely loser.

O is for omelet. Poor Rachel was turned into an omelet by Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. This may seem like a bad thing, but it made Rachel realize something. When Jesse cracked the egg over her head after she said "Break it like you broke my heart." She realized that she had lied in a way. He had never fully broken her heart because her heart was never his in the first place. When she told the glee clubbers what had happened, she saw how angry Finn had gotten and knew that he had had her heart all along.

P is for picnic. Their first picnic on the stage didn't go so well. But the great thing about being a couple in the summer time is having time to have more picnics. Needless to say, their second picnic went much better than the first.

Q is for Quinn and her baby. It was just a huge mess of lies that prevented the lovely couple of Finn and Rachel from existing. Enough said.

R is for reputation. Finn was always choosing his reputation over being with her. Even she did it once during the whole 'Run Joey Run' fiasco. It was always coming between them, until now. Now they had lived through the consequences and knew what the better choice was. They loved each other too much to let them go over their reputations again.

S is for slushies. There was only one person in the world that Finn would risk getting a slushy in the face to be with. The lucky lady was Rachel.

T is for Team Finn shirts. While playing basketball, the 'Team Finn' shirt was annoying and embarrassing to him. He worried that the other players and cheerleaders might see and laugh. When she was with Jesse, he would have let her wear that shirt to school every day just to be with her. Now that they are together, she has convinced him to get a matching shirt that says 'Team Rachel' on it.

U is for unfriendly language. After getting kicked out of the Hummel household for using the word 'faggy', he went to the only person he could think of. At first she was mad, having two gay dads she understood, but then she forgave him and helped out. Together, he and Rachel made a dress and matching shoes out of a shower curtain.

V is for vocabulary. Rachel loves Finns lack of vocabulary. She loves knowing that everyday she can teach him something new and help him become better. Finn's grade in English has been rising ever since he met Rachel.

W is for wants. "You know you can kiss me if you want to." "I want to." And with those small sentences, they had their first kiss.

X is for x ray vision into Finns mind. He didn't know what it was with Rachel, but she was always able to tell what he was thinking. Sometimes it came in handy like when he was being to lazy to speak. Other times it sucked, like when he was trying to surprise her or keep a secret from her. All in all, it was just another reason why they were made for each other.

Y is for yearbook photo. Finn hated himself for not showing up to the photo with Rachel. It was one of many times that he had chosen his popularity over her and he really wanted to make it up to her. He had seen the way she looked at him when she saw him in glee that day and he had decided that if he ever had the chance, he would make it up to her. That's how he ended up bringing her to a studio and getting professional photos taken with her over the summer.

Z is for zero regrets. Throughout the time they have known each other, there have been many fights and problems. Neither Finn nor Rachel would ever take back any of them, because without them they would not be the 'Finn and Rachel' that they are today.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Review if you want me to write one like this, but with other people. Or just review to tell me what you think!


End file.
